Shattered Heart
by Fire3
Summary: Yelina see's something she shouldn't. Baaaad summary, I know. But I kinda like this one so RR


Author: Celticmadien

Disclaimer: Not mine. So ::stick tongue out::

A/N: Hope you like

* * *

What do you do when you see your world crumble into a thousand jagged shards, shattering something that you now know to be an illusion of your own making?

I had it in my head that he loved me, that he cared for me more than just as the wife of his deseased brother. I didn't mean to see what I saw, it wasn't my intention to intrude on something that I had no business even seeing.

I went by his office today but he wasn't there. Someone said that they saw him heading for his Hummer so I rushed out into the bright Florida afternoon sunshine. I reached the parking lot just in time to see the silver vehicle pull out of it's space. I had made a decision to earlier to ask him to have dinner with me and I wasn't about to give up so easily. I jumped in my car and sped after him, not knowing that my world was about be to turned upside down.

Evening was fading into night and he just drove, out of the bright lights of Miami and into a isolated area near the beach. He parked and got out, taking his dark jacket off and rolling up his shirt sleeves to past his elbows, before haphazardly throwing the expensive silk into the seat. I watched as he made his way down an almost noexistant path that I assumed lead to the beach. I don't know why but i ignored the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and followed him, a good distance behind.

I thought that he was coming here to think and although I didn't want to intrude I still had the intentions of asking him to dinner, I just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't mind me being there. If it looked like he wanted to be alone then I would leave and go wait at his apartment.

I crept down a path lined with jagged rocks, creating a perfect haven, sheilded from three sides by rocks and shrubs. I was about to make my way down the rest of the path and down to the beach quite a way's below when I heard something, something almost to quite to be heard by human hearing, I heard him speak in that delicious low timbre.

My heart froze in my chest and I leapt behind a medium sized rock just to the right side of the path, peering from behind it.

I didn't know whether to thank or curse the full moon that illuminated the beach in it's milky white glow, showing the two figures on the beach below. My postion behind the rock gave me a perfect view. At first I didn't want to believe what I was seeing, you would be surprised at the excuses that you can come up with in your own mind when you don't want to admitt something to yourself.

The smaller of the two figures turned to face him, her face lit with the moons errie glow. I knew her, Calleigh Duquesne, ballistics expert. At first my irrational mind told me that they had to be here discussing as case, or checking possiable evidence, doing anything except what I prayed they weren't.

That thought went up in a puff of smoke as I watched him brush a strand of windblown hair out of her face, his thumb tracing her cheekbone as he did so. I blinked back tears as he cradled her face in his palm, bringing his lips to her's in one of the most tender kisses I have ever seen. It was the kind of kiss that writers write about, tender and passionate, full of love and devotion.

I would never have thought that there was anything between them. I never saw any indication at work that they were more than colleges, not a brush of a hand or a smile, nothing.

I watched in horror as she allowed him to brush her blazer off her shoulders, letting it fall to a thick blanket that had been layed on the sand. I saw her smile as she leaned in to his touch as he undid the buttons on her white shirt, dropping it onto the blanket with the other peice of clothing, heard her laugh as he tried to figure out whether the bra she was wearing was a front or back clasp. I watched as he shook his head ruefully when she reached behind her and undid the clasp, letting it fall to the ground with the others.

His laugh burned in my ears as she took a quick playful step back, shaking her head and reaching out to rid him of his shirt. I couldn't breath or think when she deftly slid every button out of their respective holes and slipped the midnight blue shirt over his shoulders, tossing it to join her own discarded clothing.

That's when I knew. I knew that this wasn't a one time thing, this wasn't the first time they had done this and it wouldn't be the last. No one knew because they didn't want anyone to know. She could get fired and so could he, they hid their passion under a guise of professionalizam, letting it break to the surface during these interludes. They came here to be alone, to enjoy each other without fear of being discovered, to enjoy the love that even a fool could see once all the barriers where down. They came here to enjoy each others bodies as only lovers can, to make love in the sand with only the moon and waves watching.

I turned away, not wanting to intrude any futher on such a private moment. On legs that would barely carry me I made my way back to my car, letting the tears fall freely as I drove away.

So I ask you, what do you do when your world shatters? Does anyone know, If they do, can you tell me? Can you tell me how to stop my heart from breaking?


End file.
